


For Science (For Love)

by danniperson



Series: Family Album [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniperson/pseuds/danniperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's been working on a new project and he's nervous about showing Steve the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science (For Love)

When Steve got home from work, Tony was waiting for him. The sight stopped Steve in his tracks, smiling warily at his husband. It was a very rare occurrence, indeed, normally a precursor to sex, but seeing as Tony was fully clothed and in nothing abnormally enticing (because, face it, Tony was always a temptation), Steve knew that wasn't it. Tony was shifting from foot to foot, hands in constant motion: smoothing down his jeans, tugging at his t shirt, raking through his hair, rubbing his chin, aborted movements Steve couldn't begin to understand.  His brown eyes were bright, a toned happiness overshadowed by caution.  

 

"What did you do now?" Steve sighed.

 

Tony barked out half hysterical laughter.  "Why do you assume I did something?  I never do anything.  It's never my fault."

 

Steve snorted.  "Tony."

 

Tony huffed.  "Is it my fault Loki sneaked into my lab and enchanted my armors?  No.  Is it my fault the car blew up after I made improvements?  No."

 

"Yes."

 

Tony waved him off.  "Clearly someone who is not me tampered with the - that is not the point.  Everything is accidental or incidental and you can't blame me for any of it."

 

Steve folded his arms across his chest and stood tall, staring down his husband.  Tony fidgeted, eyes darting around the room.  He wrapped his arms around his middle and scrunched his nose.  "I'm hungry.  Are you hungry?"

 

"Tony.  What happened?"

 

Tony's eyes flickered up to his face, pleading and desperate.  He really did not want to talk about this, but Steve shot forward, alarmed.  "Is Jenny coming over?"  It was a code.  Craig was if eyes were on them, Tim for ears, Jenny if someone was in the house, Anna if they were about to be attacked.  "Anna?"

 

"No," Tony laughed.  "God, no, that's not, no.  It's...Steve...I'm pregnant."

 

Steve's brows slowly worked their way up to his hairline, lips a thin line.  He looked carefully at Tony, slowly looking around the room.  They didn't have any codes involving pregnancy - unless someone had gotten ahold of their code works and Tony was trying to alert him some other way.

 

"Steve, no, I'm serious, look at me," Tony said, reaching forward to grab his arms.  "I'm pregnant, really."

 

"Tony...I," Steve said, twisting his arms out of Tony's grip and holding onto Tony instead.  How did he explain this?  Had Tony been brainwashed?  Was he under mind control?  Had he hit his head?  "Men can't... _get_ pregnant."

 

He half expected Tony claim to not be a man anymore - or be part woman, under a curse of Loki or some other alien.  

 

"They couldn't," Tony shrugged.  "I've been working on it, actually.  Top Secret Project, you know.  No one thought it was possible, and I didn't want to say anything until I knew.  And I didn't want to get your hopes up if it didn't work, so I just...didn't mention it, but in retrospect, I figure that maybe we should have had the 'do we want kids' talk before I went and got you to knock me up."

 

Steve dropped his hands and stepped back.  "Tony, this isn't funny."

 

Tony waved his hands desperately.  "I'm not joking!  I'm actually pregnant!  FRIDAY, tell him!"

 

" _Cap, boss is definitely pregnant._."

 

Steve's fists clenched.  They hadn't really talked about having children, but it was something Steve did want.  He didn't mind adopting or finding a surrogate, but their lives were too crazy to really consider it.  And the idea of him and Tony being able to actually have their own biological child?  That would be incredible, and Tony making light of it was hurtful.

 

"Steve, listen to me...Come on, I'll  _show_ you."

 

Tony grabbed Steve's hand and tugged him along and Steve could have stopped him, but reluctantly followed Tony up to his laboratory.  Bruce was there, typing furiously on a screen, not looking up when Tony barged in.  

 

"Doc, come hook me up," Tony demanded, hopping up onto an empty table.  Steve had never seen an empty table int his lab -  _ever_.  Bruce glanced up and finished typing before standing up and approaching them, grabbing a pillow from a stool as he went and handed it to Tony who stuffed it under his head.  

 

"Didn't believe him?" Bruce asked.

 

Steve scoffed.  "Not you, too."

 

Bruce just smiled and squirted jelly onto Tony's stomach and rolled a wand through it.  A little screen popped up that was black and gray with splotches and Steve just stared blankly at the men.  Bruce pointed to a little blob, but Steve just blinked at them.  

 

"That's a baby," Bruce explained.  "Two months along."

 

"It doesn't look like a baby," Steve said doubtfully.

 

Tony groaned and threw his head back.  "Goddamn it, Steve."

 

"Here," Bruce said.  He pulled out his phone and walked over to Steve, typing the commands right in front of his eyes.  Google, to Google Images,  _two month ultrasound_.  Bruce clicked on a picture and handed the phone to Steve.  Steve looked at the phone, then glanced up at the screen as Bruce held onto the wand, glancing between them.  He slowly flicked through the other ultrasound pictures, but they were similar enough for him to feel lightheaded.

 

"Oh," Steve said.

 

"See!" Tony exclaimed.  "Pregnant!  Me!  First pregnant man!  Correction:  first pregnant biological man.  That's not offensive, is it?  Anyway, point being, I am growing your kid, Steve.  In my uterus.  I mean, it's a temporary uterus.  We had to make it and implant it, but this kid is definitely my DNA, definitely your DNA - I don't let anyone else go sticking their dicks up my ass."

 

Bruce cleared his throat.  

 

Steve held onto the table Tony was sitting on and breathed slowly, steadily.  "We're...having a baby?"

 

"Well, I'm having the baby.  I let you stick it in bare, I endured your huge dick and the incredible orgasm, and I'm surrendering alcohol and cigarettes for the better part of a year.  I'll be the one growing the kid and getting it out of me when it's ready.  But I'll definitely let you have diaper duty and waking up at two A.M.  I'm generous like that."

 

Steve was smiling and blinking back tears.  "You're having a baby...my baby?"

 

Tony smiled.  "Yeah."

 

"You...you  _did this_?"

 

Tony scoffed.  "Of course.  I can do anything!"

 

Steve turned to stare in amazement at the holographic screen, at the frozen image of a little baby blob.  Their baby, growing inside of Tony.  He half expected them to yell  _psych_  and laugh at him for falling for it, but he had the proof right before his eyes, didn't he?  Tony had been working harder lately, later, bragging about a top secret project.  But Steve had never expected anything like this.  All of that hard work had been working towards building their family.

 

Kissing Tony, he then pressed their foreheads together with a shaky smile.  "I love you."

 

"And the baby?"

 

"Of course.  You and our baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Things just occur to me, things I feel like writing, but I don't have the time to commit to a full-length story. So I've been working on one shots and short stories, part of larger universes, and that is what this will be. This particular series will be more fluffy and family/romance-oriented. Mainly Stony, but with other couples thrown in at my leisure. Since I'm writing mainly for my pleasure and whatever pops into mind, don't expect the stories to be written and posted in chronological order, though on the series page I will order them chronologically.


End file.
